The Other Side of Me
by CJMusic
Summary: There's some new kids at Seaview High and one of them is in Miley's class, and her teacher has asked her to show him around. Miley thought she knew the passion and soul of her heart until she found 'The Other Side of Me'. Niley.
1. The New Kids At School

**The Other Side of Me**

There's some new kids at Seaview High and one of them is in Miley's class, and her teacher has asked her to show him around. Miley thought she knew the passion and soul of her heart until she found 'The Other Side of Me'.

**Chapter 1 – The New Kids At School**

"We were strangers starting out on a journey,

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,

At the beginning with you..."

"Miley, breakfast".

"Coming".

Miley Stewart was just like any other 16 year old girl except for the small fact that her ultra-ego was an international pop star 'Hannah Montana'.

"She's been singing to herself in the mirror for the past hour and a half". Jackson told his father while imitating his younger sister.

Just then Miley came into the kitchen and stole one of Jackson's pancakes.

"Hey".

"That's for imitating me".

"What took you so long; you're going to be late".

"I was working on a new song". She explained to her father through mouth fills of pancakes.

"Well hurry up the pair of you before your both late".

With that the siblings finished their breakfast, grabbed their bags and headed for Jackson's car.

* * *

Jackson pulled his car into a spare park at Seaview High and grabbed his bag as he got out but before he could even say 'bye' to his sister Miley had already gone not wanting to be seen with her brothers car.

"Miley, Miley over here".

Miley followed the sound of her friend's voice until she came face to face with her best friend Lilly Truscott.

"What's going on ". She asked her friend.

"Ashley and Amber". Oliver Oken told them walking over to his two best friends.

"What have they done now".

"Hey maybe they broke a nail and the end is coming".

"Lilly".

"What?"

"Seriously Oliver, what's going on?"

"Ok, I just heard that 3 brothers have just transferred and according to Ashley and Amber their HOT".

"Hot. How hot?" They asked in unison.

"I'm a guy how should I know".

"I wonder who they are", Lilly told Miley who was jumping up and down trying to see over the crowed.

"Oh, by the way have you guys heard of the Jonas Brothers".

"What".

"I take that as a yes. Why do you think everyone's standing around, their coming here today".

Just then the bell rang and the students made their way to class while chatting about their new class members.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since the bell rang when Mrs Hayes walked in followed by a boy with curly brown hair. Good morning everyone I'd like you all to welcome your new class member Mr Nick Jonas.

"What!"

"Since you seem to be so enthusiastic would you be so kind to show our new student around Miss Stewart".

With that Nick took a seat next to Miley as the start of a long day began.

* * *

**AU:** What do you guys think so far should I continue. Please review.


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2 – ****The First Day**

As the bell rang indicating the end of homeroom Miley and her friends headed off to their next class which was History. Once in class Miley sat down in her usual seat and looked around wondering where Nick was, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't even asked him what his classes were nor had she told him where to find them.

Rushing out of the class and into the hallway Miley began searching for Nick when she found him standing in the middle of the hallway surrounded by students looking completely confused.

Miley walked up to him and led him of to the side.

"Hey, sorry about leaving you back there, Mr Williams gets upset when someone is late to class and I've been late the past couple of lessons".

"It's ok, I get it. Don't want to show the new kid around so just leave him standing alone in the hallway like an idiot".

"It's not that it's just I can't afford to be late to class again and I really am sorry".

"You can stop apologising now, I'm not mad. I am though having trouble finding my History class with Wm. Who's Wm?"

"Wm, that's Mr Williams in room 35. Hey you're in my History class, cool. Can I see the rest of your timetable?"

Nick handed over his timetable while following Miley who once again made her way to her classroom.

"You have History, Art, Interval, Music, Chemistry, Lunch, and last but not least P.E".

"Thanks".

"No problem, I can even take you to your classes if you…"

She was about to say "want me to" when she walked into the classroom.

"Late again Miss Stewart".

"No sir, I was just showing Nick here where his classes were because he's new".

"Ah, Mr Jonas. I was told you were coming…"

"Actually sir it's Lucas. Jonas is the name of our band".

"My apologies, I will inform the other staff members and Miss Stewart this is the last warning I'm giving you for being late, next time its detention. Now please sit down so we can carry on".

Miley took her seat behind Lilly and started taking her notes on Martin Luther King and the Civil Rights Movement.

* * *

As Miley finished of the last of her notes the bell rang. Packing up her things Miley said she would catch up with Lilly and Oliver later and led the way to the art room for Nick's next class.

"Just warning you you'll probably meet Rico, he may try to lore you into his traps".

"Traps".

"Yeah. Rico's parents are rich and own the shack on the beach and at times Rico traps you into his little plans for world domination, sometimes he does act like a real person but you know I'm just warning you. He's a good kid though so don't tell him I said those things".

"I won't and thanks for the heads up".

Miley told him she would meet him at his locker and said goodbye.

Miley entered her maths class and sat down behind Oliver just as Mrs Rae entered the room.

"Good morning class, today we will be continuing with Algebra. So everyone take out your books, we will be starting with a quick 5 to refresh your minds".

For the next hour Miley took down notes and worked from her text book waiting for the interval bell to ring.

* * *

As the bell rang for interval students flooded the hallways in search for the Lucas brothers.

"I can't believe you've been asked to show Nick Jonas around".

"Lilly, its Lucas not Jonas".

"Uh?"

"Jonas is the name of their band, not their last names".

"I thought their band was the Jonas Brothers".

"It is but they changed it to Jonas. They were going to call themselves Jonas originally but since they were brothers they went with Jonas Brothers. I don't know why they changed it again".

"How do you know this". Oliver asked not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Ah, hello, Hannah Montana".

"Oh. What do we have next?"

"Random. Oliver you should know by now that we have Biology".

"Actually its interval then Art, and then its Biology".

"I don't have Art with you guys, I have woodwork".

"So why did you ask".

"Miley got you there".

"Guys, I said I'd meet Nick at his locker, save me a seat as usual".

"You'd better be careful that he doesn't recognise you as Hannah Montana or 'Milo'!" Whatever you do don't look into his eyes".

"I promise to be careful and not look in his eyes".

After making her promise Miley headed to Nick's locker hoping he hadn't gotten lost trying to find it.

Miley knew she had found Nick when she spotted a crowed of students yelling and screaming.

"Excuse me, coming through".

"Can I sing for you? I bet we were meant to sing together".

"Leave him alone Amber, nobody wants to hear you sing".

"You're just jealous that I can sing and you can't, Stewart".

"Look just stop it alright. I'm sorry, Amber is it, maybe I'll listen to you sing some other time. I'm sure you're great but I just want to get through the rest of the day without any drama".

Pushing past Amber and Ashley Miley led Nick to the lunch area outside. She was thankful that she had both her Hannah and Miley worlds, for she debut she would have been able to handle life with all that kind of attention all the time.

"Hey Miley, over here". Lilly shouted pleased to see her friend, she was getting annoyed at Oliver's choice of subjects to talk about.

"Thank goodness for another dude at this table, now I won't have to endure girl talk all the time".

"Speaking of girl talk, where are your brothers?"

"I don't know but being them causing some kind of trouble or gathering attention".

"You don't seem too pleased". Lilly was trying to keep it together. The last time she was this close to Nick she couldn't stop drooling over him and almost gave herself away.

"It's just that we came here to get away from for a while. Our mum's huge on the whole "keep it real" concept and she loves her family time. Unfortunately last week we were at this, let's just say get together for the whole weekend and forgot that mum had something planned. She felt that if we couldn't put family first then we needed some time away and since we were here a few years ago and liked it she sent us here".

"Wow, sounds kind of familiar about another pop star we know". Lilly had forgiven Miley for her birthday awhile back but whenever it comes up she still reminds her about it.

"I heard about that, she was supposed to be at the awards in New York but her dad took her back to her hometown to chill out and remember what's truly important in life".

"Isn't your hometown in New Jersey"?

Both Miley and Lilly raised their eyebrows at Oliver actually knowing that fact.

"It is but we like it here, people are friendly and it's a good place to get away from it all".

Miley sat and listened as Nick answered all the questions Lilly and Oliver asked him. As she sat their and listened she realised that he wasn't that different from Hannah Montana except that she got the best of both worlds.

* * *

As the bell rang Nick said he would finish answering questions at lunch and followed Miley to the Music suite. As they went Nick couldn't help but notice the way she walked and it reminded him of the way Hannah Montana moved, with such confidence. Perhaps Miley knew Hannah since she lived somewhere in the neighbourhood.

Arriving at the music suite Miley said goodbye and went off to her own class which unfortunately for her was English with Mrs Duff.

* * *

"No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to me heart". Nick looked up from his paper and examined what he had written.

Since it was his first day Miss Wilkinson had told the class that as a treat for their good behaviour they could do whatever they wanted as long as it had something to do with music. She had told Nick it was actually because she wanted to see what he could do without his brothers and didn't want to set up anything else for the rest of the class.

So there Nick was trying to figure out what to write that expressed how He was feeling.

"Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing..."

* * *

Finally the bell rang ending the torture zone. An hour of listening to Mrs Duff go on and on about a new book she had recently read was torture. Unfortunately for Miley it was the new book she had published for Hannah Montana's bibliography and she spent the hour having to defend herself from her teacher who was poking holes in her already hole filled book.

"I'm so glad that's over, if she kept that up she might of found out the truth".

"Relax Miley you know Mrs Duff she finds a book she likes, reads it and gets the class to read it too while she complains about it. There is no way Mrs Duff will figure it out, that was the purpose of writing the book remember".

"I know, I know. I wonder how Oliver is doing."

"I can't believe that he actually thought we have art today, he knows that art is next to woodwork and we would have gone with him".

"That boy really needs to remember his timetable".

"And get a clue".

Shaking their heads the 2 best friends made their way to the music suite to pick up Nick since they were all heading to the since block.

* * *

As usual Nick was waiting for his tour guide when the angel herself walked around the corner.

"How was music?" Miley would have loved to have taken music class but being Hannah Montana she couldn't afford to be recognised.

"It was ok; I spent the spell writing words on to paper".

"Funny, that's funny". Miley stated while pretending to laugh.

They dropped Nick of outside his class and told him to meet them at their lunch area before entering their own class and sitting next to Oliver.

As usual Miley spent her time taking notes on the current topic they were studying.

"The bell is about to ring so please note down that next Tuesday you will be having a test that's crucial you pass".

Miley finished writing down what Mrs Lockwood had said just as the bell rang.

"I can't believe she's giving us a test, we only started last week".

"Oliver it's an easy topic and we're only repeating the same notes we've already taken".

"How'd woodwork go?"Miley asked changing the subject.

"That was so not funny. I walked straight into the class full of juniors, so not cool".

"Well that's what you get when you forget your timetable".

Arriving at their spot the 3 friends sat down and waited for Nick to show up while eating their lunch.

* * *

As the bell rang Nick was the only one who didn't get up from his seat.

"Is everything alright?" Miss Speers asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to spending an hour with everyone staring at me".

"We were told to be aware of that".

"It's just that I wanted to come here and be like an ordinary teenager".

"You don't have to go out there; I was told you are welcome to go to the music suite and do as you please when you wish to be alone".

"I am?"

"Yes. Your parents informed us that you like spending a lot of time by yourself playing music".

"Thank you".

Nick got up and made his way over to the music suite. When he got there, there were a couple of girls just leaving.

"Um, excuse me but do you know Miley Stewart".

"Yes".

"Do you think you could give her a message from me".

"Sure".

"Can you tell her and her friends to meet me in the fun house".

The two girls noted what he had said and went of to relay the message to Miley.

* * *

20 minutes had past and there was still no sign of Nick.

"I wonder where he is". Miley said out loud.

Just then two girls walked up to them.

"Hi, you're Miley Stewart aren't you".

"Yes".

"Good. Nick would like you and your friends to meet him in the fun house".

"Thank you".

The two girls walked away pleased with themselves for passing on the message and scoring free music lessons from Nick Lucas.

"The fun house, what fun house"?

"Typical Oliver. If you're a musician then the fun house would be where the music is".

After explaining the obvious Miley led the way to the music suite to be greeted by the sound of the piano playing.

"So this is where you got to".

"Oh hey, um yeah. Miss Speers said I could be in here whenever I wanted, so here I am".

"Cool. What was that you were playing".

"Um, I'm not sure. I was trying to write some music to go with a couple of sentences I wrote during class".

"Can we hear it".

Nick tried to play what he had written but it didn't sound right.

"Ok that's defiantly different". Miley couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She was hoping for more and well a better sound then what she heard.

"Ok, what was that". Oliver asked. He had heard the way Lilly sang and thought she was better then what he just heard.

"It's terrible. I can't seem to get the write notes or even put them together. I guess I'm just having one of those days".

For the rest of lunch the 4 friends played music, talked, finished asking and answering questions right until the bell rang.

* * *

As the bell rang the occupants of the music suite all signed and headed off to the gym for P.E.

Once changed into their sports gear and were on the courts Mrs Small blew her whistle to get their attention.

"Alright attention please. Can I have your attention please". The students quietened down and she continued. "Alright listen up we are going to play a new game today. So boys you're facing the girls, now one person from each team crab some benches and put them along each end of the courts, and get up and stand on them. Stewart grab a volley ball, let's go". Mrs Stewart blew her whistle a few times to get the students moving.

There was 10 minutes until the bell rang when Mrs Small blew her whistle.

"Not bad, that was a good few games with the boys 4/2 to the girls. Well done everyone and Stewart improving from last time well done. Now you may go and get changed, wait for the bell to ring before you leave. And Jones if I catch you leaving before the bell rings again you will have an instant detention, do I make myself clear".

"Yes Mrs".

"Dismissed".

* * *

At 3:10pm the bell rang and students flooded the hallways and poured one after the other out into the grounds making their ways home.

Oliver said goodbye to his friends has he jumped into his mums car while Nick follo0wed Miley and Lilly down the footpath.

"Where about are you staying?" Lilly asked Nick hoping it was near her house.

"We're staying with our Aunt and Uncle down Wilson Rd".

"That's near my house". Miley said with a slight smile on her face.

The 3 friends walked in silence until they came to Lilly's street.

"Well I guess this is me, well later guys and Mil's don't forget to call me about that thing we were doing".

"I won't".

Miley and Nick continued to walk in silence until they reached Nick's street.

"I guess this is me then. Thanks for showing me around today and letting me hang out with you and your friends. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Definitely. We'll find you in the music suite".

"Probably".

Miley watched him for a few more seconds before making her own way home and through the front door.

* * *

As Miley walked through the front door she had a sudden urge to just turn around and walk back out.

Jackson was standing on the table with a shower cap on with his back towards his sister.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, get of that dang table now boy".

"Oh, hi dad. Didn't see you there".

"And by the looks of things you didn't notice your sister standing there either, who I might add you forgot to bring home again".

"It's ok daddy I wouldn't want to be spotted anywhere with him at the moment".

Miley dumped her bag by the piano and went to find some afternoon tea.

"So how was school today darling?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter.

So Miley told her father all the events that happened from the she left the house until the moment she walked back through the doors.

* * *

As Nick walked through the front door he was greeted by his Aunt Jacqui.

"How was your first day at Seaview High sweetie?"

"It was long but ok I guess. I made some friends and haven't seen my brothers all day, so not too bad for a first day".

"I'm glad to hear. There are some muffins on the table if you're hungry and your brothers are out the back".

The backyard was like any backyard it had grass, flowers, garden statues, a pool but it also had a mini stadium that was under shelter to keep it dry when it rained.

Nick walked over to the pool and sat down in one of the beach chairs.

"You want to join us". Kevin asked his younger brother.

"NO thanks. I'm good here".

"We haven't seen you all day. How was your first day?" Joe asked him as he took his feet out of the water and went to sit next to Nick.

"Ok. How was yours?"

"Eventful. There has been nothing but girls following us around all day. I half wish we could go back to our other school. I kind of miss not having the girls at school not following us around. The classes are ok and lunch was as well".

"I was with Joe except for classes. I couldn't get any work done; everyone was just staring at me. Then there was trying to find our way around, instead of showing us where to go they followed us. We spent all interval trying to find our lockers; we still don't know where they are".

It turned out that both Kevin and Joe didn't have a very good first day at Seaview High.

"You still haven't told us your day yet". Joe told him, not allowing Nick to not tell them.

So for the next hour or so Nick told the story of his first day and realised that as far as first days go he had a pretty good one and was looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**AU:** It has taken a while but please read and review, all comments are appreciated.


End file.
